The Death of Dreams
by Hikarinoko
Summary: Set in a time where humans discover magic instead of technology a young 13 year old magic prodigy Ulyssandra finds a small child at her doorstep peacefully sleeping, when the child awakes Ulyssandra finds that she wont stop calling her "Onee-chan!". this story is about the pairs magical advaentures, romances, and shenanigans.
1. A Suprising Guest

As mist rolled off the ground, clouds looming overhead kept it close. It was twilight, just before dawn, and the outline of a person could be made out in the distance. The hollow shadow turned to the clouds to see a young girl around the age of four falling from underneath them. Her face streaked with tears that had been shed unknowingly in her trance-like fall. Just before she reached the ground her eyes opened and the land around her rippled like still liquid hit by a raindrop. She dangled above the ground for a moment, than, and like a feather, drifted down just beside the shadow. Still in a daze, her head was kept low and unmoving; the shadow lifted its hand as it sought to touch the youth's face. But stopping short the hand began to tremble, ever so slightly. The girls face slowly tilted up, her head was lolled to the side giving off a tired appeal, and her eyes were fluttering trying their best to stay open. To a bystander of this scene they would see only a shadow, but to another, this girl, it was something else entirely. She opened her eyes to find a man in his late thirties with auburn brown hair and hazel eyes standing in front of her, her face lifted with a twisted joy. Her father could only scream.

Ulyssandra opened her eyes, closed them again, and knew that no matter how many times she would repeat this, time would not go by any faster. It was 2 in the morning and there was no school today on the account that it was Saturday. Ulyssandra had started having sleep issues at the age of four when her father had died. She would stay up all hours of the night (against her and her mother's will) and could only sleep a couple hours at most. "Guess I'll just stay up and sketch," saying that she got up out of bed and fetched her sketch book and pencil. She flipped open to the nearest blank page and started to draw clouds and rain pouring from them. Whenever Uly drew she could picture exactly what she was going to draw in perfect detail, "I wonder why that is." As she pondered aloud she opened her door and left the quite room. She was the only one in the house, being quite used to the silence of loneliness she walked casually to the kitchen and right up to refrigerator. Squinting at the fridge's piercing light Ulyssandra slowly picked out the first drink her hand came in contact with, which happened to be a can of orange soda. _**It's always the can of orange soda….. **_(She had a bad habit of making sure her house was constantly stocked with the stuff)After finishing her drink she headed to the bathroom to make sure her bed head wasn't to awful looking. _**It's two in the morning, honestly, why do I care what my hair looks like. **_She arrived at the other end of the house (the end that contained the bathroom) and opened the door, slowly closing it she reached for the light switch. Her bright red hair was disheveled, but even so one could tell her hair had full natural curls. Her sharp eyebrows accented her dark violate eyes, her nose was small _**as are my ears, must be nice to have normal sized ears and nose. **_She had small but full lips that others admired yet, she thought not so much. She pouted away from the mirror with a look of disgust on her face, _**looking like that would be alright on its own, but why can't I grow more than five foot? **_Uly was 13 and a prodigy senior at the Academy of of Advanced Magics or the AAM, but (not from a lack of trying) still couldn't grow anymore than five foot. _**Whatever, at least things can't get much worse. **_She went back to her room even more tired than she was before,she continued to draw until she felt her mind start to waver, _**maybe I will finally… **_but before she could even finish the thought, her body collapsed on the floor. The last thing she remembered was a cracking sound and a piercing pain even sleep could not erase.

She was inside of a cloud; tears stole their way down her face. She couldn't see a thing, although she knew there was something inside with her. Whatever was with her grabbed her ankle and started to squeeze. She yelled out in pain but it wouldn't stop. Whatever had her gripped tighter and tighter. Than whatever had her slammed her down and she fell through the bottom of the cloud. She saw huge storm clouds rising higher and higher above her. She was falling toward the ground and try as she might there was no way to stop it. All of a sudden right before she hit the ground the earth rippled and she was stopped in the air above it. Her feet gently met the grass; a subtle wind was dancing around her. Someone was crying a little ways away under a big willow tree, _**Who is that? **_Uly started walking toward the tree, _**Who would be crying in a place like that?**_ "Hello! Is everything alright?" Standing in front of her was a small girl she had never seen before. "I don't know where I am, please help me get back home…" Uly looked at the girl, she looked no more than ten years old, set aside the jet black hair and bright blue eyes this girl looked a lot like Uly. "Where is it you're supposed to be Imoto-san?" the girl turned around. Her face was slightly red and racing with tears, her eyes big and puffy. She caught sight of Uly and her face immediately brightened, "Onee-chan!" Uly was confused, she didn't have a younger sister, but she didn't have time to ponder this because at that moment The girl slammed into her and they both hit the ground. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! I found my Onee-chan!" The girl repeated this over and over and wouldn't get off of Uly, "Ok, ok you found me, now let's get you back home, alri…" before she could get up Uly's eyes started to close of their own will. The last thing she saw was a happy girl prancing on top of her.

Uly woke up to find that her head was swimming in pain and that she could barely move, "Damn! can't believe I fell like that," using the chair she had fallen out of, Uly slowly started getting up. Her vision swam with spots of pain but she slowly inched herself to the front door._** I need some fresh air to clear my head,**_ she opened the door and was delighted to be find a fresh breeze kissing her face with the colds of winter. Winter was Uly's favorite holiday, she loved the cold and loved the fact that there was less sun as her eyes were extremely sensitive to light. Just as Uly was getting comfortable gazing at the moon's light sneaking their way through the clouds, one of them lit up something in the middle of her lawn, it was a girl. She had jet black hair and big eyes that were looking fondly at the dreams within the girls mind. Seeing that the little girl was on the ground alone Uly ran up and hoisted the young one upon her shoulder. Not one to leave a small child alone in the middle of the night Uly brought her inside. She set the beautiful young girl in her bed and began another drawing of rain clouds; these being over a stormy ocean. Many hours later she heard the small girl rustle in her sheets, _**Small? She can't be any older than 10 and yet she is almost my height! **_Acknowledging this fact set Uly in a rather upset mood, so she decided to tint her ocean and clouds a deep red._** Take that ocean! Hope you like being an ocean of blood! **_ A moment or two Uly heard a small angelic voice speak, "Onee-chan?" her voice made Uly relax and she couldn't help but wonder how anyone's voice could be so southing. "Finally awake are you?" the timid girl smiled at Uly, and just as she started to get up Uly's hand rose up, "please don't get up, I found you out in the middle of the street, you should feel lucky that I found you and not some perverted man, anyway rest till tomorrow, than I will take you wherever you need to go," the girls lips curled into a bigger smile. Nodding sluggishly she fell back onto the bed and was instantly out. Uly admired her ability to fall asleep so fast, _**Wish I could do that!**_ Than feeling quite jealous continued to punish the ocean for it.


	2. A Missing Girl

By the time Ulysandra's paintbrush was lowered the sun's rays were almost upon Uly's room window, and the young child was stirring in her bed. "Is it morning already Onee-Chan?" But the girl was asking shadows, Uly had gone to fetch a drink only moments before. Sleepily the young one rolled herself out of bed and began investigating the room she had slept in for the first time. Not one of the many brightly colored objects in the room matched another, the blanket and futon she slept on we a deep green the color of tree leaves. The only weird thing about them was that bright blue and red spots littered them all over. The girl turned around and found that the curtains draped over the window had the same bizarre design on them. The walls were a pale pink and the floor was a midnight black that couldn't have looked darker if the sun flickered out. What the young girl failed to understand was that over ninety percent of the room was soaked in magic weaves allowing them to have special properties, and also that her "Onee-Chan" was somewhat of a renowned savant-like genius of Magic and the Dark Arts. Although as soon as she stood she found that the carpet she stood on warmed her feet as she stretched. But no matter how amazing the magic properties if something clashes with the other colors of the room it has place in this world, or at least, that's what the young girl thought. "You think I'm color blind huh?" she turned around to find a girl not much taller than she was with bright vermillion hair and violate eyes that could pierce through rock. She was at most only a few years older than herself and didn't exactly walk oozing confidence. She came to stand next to the girl and then sat down on the futon as her hand waved over the spot next to her. The younger girl complied and fell onto the futon, "you feeling ok…. I'm sorry I don't believe I know your name sweetie." The girl's face suddenly turned somber, "I don't remember anything before I woke up to you Onee-Chan." This was quite the dilemma indeed, what do you call a nameless girl? The young one already had a remedy, "What's your name Onee-Chan?" the older one scratched the back of her head."Well if you really want to know my name is Ulyssandra, but you can call me Uly." The little one jumped up and began dancing around. "Ulyssandra Onee-Chan! Ulyssandra Onee-Chan!" _**This little girl really is going to be the end of me… **_"Alright, alright you know my name, now I need to know what to call you since you can't remember your own name." the same mischievous smile spilled onto the young girls face. "I really don't care….. So… You name me Onee-Chan!" Uly flew back and hit her head against the wall. "WHAT!" Ulyssandra flew up off the futon with terror splayed on her face. "You can't put that kind of responsibility on a 13 year old! You want to kill me!?" the little girls eyes dimmed with confusion. "Wait Uly Onee-Chan is that much older than me? I thought she was younger…" it was then that the young girl thought she had seen flames in the depths of Uly's eyes but quickly dismissed it. "This one, I mean I am only 10 years old. At least I think so," Uly just stared at her with wide eyes. _**Just like I thought only ten years old yet she looks just as old as I do! Damn this body! DAMNET! **_"Alright if you really want me to I guess I can name you, I mean I have to call you something." The young angles eyes lit up. "I will call you… Kimiko," Uly immediately regretted what she said because right when she said the girls name she vanished from sight. "Kimiko!" Uly ran about the entire house a couple of time before falling down on her futon exhausted. _**What could have happened to her? One moment she was here and another moment she wasn't. Doesn't matter have to find her. Hang on Kimiko Uly Onee-Chan is on the way! **_Ulyssandra grabbed her cape and hat and ran out the door, the search for the missing child was on.


End file.
